NATECOR hBNP is structurally similar to atrial natriutetic peoptide (ANP) however it is thought to be derived from a separate gene. The purpose of this study is to assess the effects of continuous incremental doses of hBNP in patients with NYHA Class II-IV on hemodynamics over a six hour infusion period.